The Time You Saved My Life
by Purple Canadian Pancakes
Summary: Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom where practicing magic was forbidden and severely punished, a young wizard would have to risk his life to save the soul of his destined lover. /Multi-chapter FrUk fanfic Inspired by of-pasta-and-potatoes FrUk week 2016 post on Tumblr, cover image by of-pasta-and-potatoes/
1. I Know What I'm Doing

**Chapter one: I Know What I'm Doing**

~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~

He was running. Running through the woods, following that red string. He knew it meant something, the string started to fade and he had to do something.

The thing is, though, only "special" people can see this red string. It is magic, see, and it was forbidden to do magic in this kingdom, it was severely punished.

Arthur was 18 at this time, he knew what he was doing,

 _He stood up extremely fast at diner that night._

 _"What are you doing, Arthur? Sit down and finish eating."_

 _He did sit, but it was obvious that he wanted to do something._

 _"What is it Arthur?" His mother grumbled._

 _"Mum, I know you told me not to but-"_

 _She cuts him off before he can continue "Arthur no, if I told you no then no… But," she thinks for a moment " what did I say no to?"_

 _"Mum I know I can't use magic but you said that I was going to meet my soulmate some day." He was messing with a napkin at this point._

 _"You didn't use magic, did you?"She asked wide-eyed._

 _"I don't mean to when it happens, mother, you know that." Arthur sounded kind of put down, he really didn't mean to use the magic, it just happened. He actually tried really hard not to use it. He was a powerful wizard but he didn't know fully how to use the power that was given to him, all he knew what to do was keep it from the guards knowing._

 _His mother's face hardened but she nodded for him to continue what he was saying._

 _"They are out there, mum, and something bad is happening to them." He was shaking by this point, not much, but he was. He was slowly getting closer to the door. How his mother didn't notice was beyond him but he wasn't going to say anything about it. "I have to see what's happening, mum." Getting closer to the door, he put his hand on the door knob " I'm sorry." He whispered as he flung the door open._

 _"No Arthur-" But she was to late to say because he ran out the door, faster than she could think to stop him. "ARTHUR!" she stood but he was already so close to the wood._

Okay so he didn't fully know what he was doing, this was a in-the-moment decisions he made but he had to save this person.

 **To be continued…..**

 _A/N Hope you all like this 3 I really enjoyed writing it. So tell me if you would like more. I mean even if you don't I'm still going to finish it hahah, anyway seriously though, tell me if you want more. x3_


	2. Who Was That?

**Chapter two: Who Was That?**

A/N I would like to make a shout-out to Night Of Raining Flames (fanfiction dot net) for guessing what Francis is (He will be coming in later chapters)

The coises are:

guard

someone working for the royal family

someone working for whoever outlawed magic

Or the prince

(I was not influenced by the guesses at all, they were just really good guesses.)

put your guess in the comments and I will update how many people vote for which

(Sorry about this, I accidentally posted my ruff draft instead of the actual chapter)

~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~

There he goes. He is in the woods and still running.

"Jesus Christ," Arthur panted as he braced himself against a tree. "I didn't think that they were so far away.." He looked around to see if there was anywhere to rest, instead of just sitting on the ground.

He spotted a town, or rather heard it, and started to make his way towards it.

There were people walking around, all in robes and cloaks of varying colors and styles. 'Those are actually kind of cool,' he thought to himself. 'I should get one!' So he went into the town. Looking around, he could sense something radiating off of these people. Something that he himself knew, but couldn't quite put a finger on.

As he was walking around, he saw it. The most beautiful green cloak in the shop window… Just as someone nearly knocked him to the ground.

'Okay, ow, who did that?' He turned and saw no one, so he went back to looking at the shop, only to see that someone just bought the cloak he was looking at. 'Fantastic,' he thought in annoyance.

He entered the little shop and asked the clerk: "That green cloak you had in the window, with the golden trim, do you still have that one?"

She nodded and lead him over to where they were displayed, "Right here, Mr. Arthur."

"Thank you-" He stopped as he realized he never told this woman his name. "Wait, how did you-?"

"You're welcome sir, have a great day." Suddenly the cloak was around his shoulders and his coin purse lightened considerably.

"The fuc-"

"Please refrain from that kind of language, sir." The clerk said, suddenly a man, and Arthur slowly walked out, glancing over his shoulder in confusion.

~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~~

Wearing the cloak, he wandered around more, looking for supplies he might need. Unfortunately, he didn't know where he was going, only that his thread led northwest, for some reason or other.

He kept feeling like he was being watched. Maybe his mum did follow him… 'Oh lord, she better still be at home.' he thought to himself slightly angry but more worried than anything. He went into a different shop to get some clothes. He didn't have time to waste if he was going to voyage far and wide, or just a few more feet, for all he knew.

"How long is the journey?" asked a kind old lady.

"I am honestly not sure, miss. All I know is that I need to prepare for whatever is going to come next," he shrugged as he explained. Arthur started looking around as he spoke with this woman, finding clothes in his size, shoes that would fit, and a bag large enough for him to carry the necessities.

"Well, how long have you been traveling, young man?" The woman questioned further, watching him as he walked around.

"I think about two hours. I left in a bit of a hurry," He turned to look at her. "I don't exactly know where I'm going, but I do know why." He wandered to a different section of the store and kept grabbing things. Survival essentials mostly, matches to light fires, dry food so that he could eat, and parchment, to write to his mother. He knew he wouldn't get any letters back but letting her know that he was all right would be good enough for him at the moment.

"You don't know where you are going?" He eyes were as wide as her wrinkly face would allow.

"Yes ma'am, that's what I said." He brought the things he was going to purchase over to the counter. "Is there a place to spend the night in town, ma'am?"

"There's a little motel near the center of town you may stay in, free of charge, so you'll still have money for your trip," she kindly told him, pointing in the direction of the motel. She finished ringing up his things and gave him directions to the center of town.

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" Arthur asked, eager to return her kindness.

"You already have by coming to my shop," she smiled gently at the young man.

"Thank you again ma'am," Arthur replied gratefully.

So he made his way to the center, he walking around and looking at all the houses and buildings. He backed up to look at this particularly tall building when he thought it best to turn as to not run into any body. As he started to turn he hit something. A wall? No, it was a bit squishy, but it was still firm, and oddly warm. And it had fabric on it, he looked up and saw such blue eyes that he could not believe! "U-um, excuse me, sorry," he stuttered. "Do you think you could direct me to Hotel Gloria?"

The man Arthur had run into pointed at a small building, his face burning bright red.

"Ah, th- thank you," Arthur managed, and scurried over to the hotel. He glanced back over his shoulder but the man with blue eyes was already gone.

~~~~0000~~~~0000~~~~

To Be Continued...?

Latin: Hotel Gloria = Little Hotel (will come back in future chapters near the end)


End file.
